osmosisfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Society
Soul Society is the seventh full-length studio album recorded by the American alternative metal group Osmosis. The album was released April 2, 2013 under Serj Tankian's Serjical Strike Records; it is Osmosis' major-label debut. The track listing and the album artwork for the record were revealed January 28, 2013. Track listing #"Have Fear, Aquaman Is Here!" - 4:18 #"Medaka-chan, Where Did You Put My Sanity?" - 4:04 #"Silver Crows and Black Lotuses" - 2:16 #"Cake is a Lie" - 2:29 #"The Unbelievable Wrath of Butterflaizen"- 8:53 #"Titty Kubo" - 3:34 #"Pierce Through the Heavens" - 5:26 #"American Kirby's Hardcore" (feat. Mike Patton) - 5:40 #"Dead Center" - 4:15 #"Find Me in the Rice" - 5:05 #"Armstrong Family" - 9:32 #"Demon King.... Demon King!?" (feat. Otep Shamaya) - 3:43 Notes *This album was the first of the band's releases to receive a Parental Advisory sticker, although it isn't exactly the first to contain profanity. *The album was also the first to have any accompanying singles. *''Soul Society'' included the following samples: **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask **Gin and Juice **Fullmetal Alchemist **Borat **Shaun of the Dead **Bleach **Gurren Lagann **Futurama *Although Corey Farrell plays drums on this album, he did not contribute to all of the tracks; Between the Buried and Me's Blake Richardson appeared on certain songs, while Incubus' Jose Pasillas only contributed to one. *It was the last album to feature Shawn Lorelei as Osmosis' lead guitarist; he left the group early in May, and was replaced by Adam Guerilla, who previously contributed to the band's first two full-length albums. Personnel Osmosis *Marco Simmer - Lead vocals, keyboards, samples, turntables, additional production *Shawn Lorelei - Lead guitar, mandolin, Warr guitar, sitar *Ash Beale - Bass guitar *Phoenix Riviera - Rhythm guitar, alto saxophone, backing vocals *Jose Pasillas - Drums on track 1 *Blake Richardson - Drums on tracks 2-7 *Corey Farrell - Drums and percussion on tracks 8-12 Additional credits *Steve Evetts - Producer, additional mixing *Chris Lord-Alge - Mixing *Will Quinnell - Mastering *Tom Shumway - Engineer *Jeff Dunne - Editing *Dan Seagrave - Art direction, design Singles *Pierce Through the Heavens; released March 12, 2013 *Find Me in the Rice; released July 9, 2013 Music videos *''Pierce Through the Heavens; ''Darren Doane Music video information Pierce Through the Heavens *Directed by Darren Doane. The music video's setting is at a barren wasteland. It depicts the band performing at that location to a large group of scene girls, nearly all of them (except one: a blue-haired mysterious female with glowing red eyes) participating in various acts of self-deprecation. Throughout the song's video, the ghost who appeared in "I Can Fly!" floats above Osmosis, and also, an enlarged, demented-looking Eye of Providence stays in the background. Between the Buried and Me percussionist Blake Richardson performs and appears in the video as Osmosis' drummer. Details *Released: April 2, 2013 *Genre: Alternative metal, avant-garde metal, funk rock, metalcore, rapcore, nu metal, progressive metal *Label: Serjical Strike *Producer: Steve Evetts, Marco Simmer Category:Osmosis Category:Releases Category:Studio Category:Serjical Strike Records